


Fire Emblem Ships and Side Stories

by Skellesi



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skellesi/pseuds/Skellesi
Summary: A bunch of fire emblem ships! Popular, rarepair, same sex! It doesn't matter. Leave ships in the comments too!
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Constance von Nuvelle, Hapi/Constance von Nuvelle, Hilda Valentine Goneril/Claude von Riegan, Linhardt von Hevring/Lysithea von Ordelia, Petra Macneary/Hapi/Ingrid Brandl Galatea
Comments: 18
Kudos: 19





	1. Intro

Want some more fire emblem three houses? Well, welcome to the dungeon. We hope you enjoy your stay.


	2. Flirtatious Clique Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a ship. Just some of our favorite flirtatious gals and guys in a club.

Sylvain squinted before shrugging and entering the club.

The club held the most notorious and flirtatious students of Garreg Mach, regardless of their houses.

"Dorothea~ you're looking lovely today as ever." Sylvain winked taking a seat beside her.

She chuckled and crossed her legs.

"Oh Sylvain, how sweet. I'd say you're looking just as good but you reek of sex. Not to mention your shirt is crudely buttoned."

"Awh come on now babe. It was just a quick fun little thing I had. I wanted to make it to the club before I missed your gorgeous self."

"Hmm. Yet you come like this to see me. How gracious of you."

He sighed and placed his hands behind his head closing his eyes.

'She's so feisty. I like that.' He thought with a small grin.

"Afternoon friends. How are we?" A new voice said entering the mix.

"Yurikins! Finally. I was getting tired of being here with him."

"Hey! I'm right here you know!" Sylvain complained with a pout.

"Apologies for being late. I had to help Balthus with some.. Things."

"Is he coming?"

"Oh trust me, he already did."

"What-"

"He'll be on his way soon. Hmm. We're still missing our instructor and Lorenz."

"I'm here. Ugh. I had yet ANOTHER lousy date! Can you believe that? I mean, I know I'm getting older but why must it be so hard to find love?"

"Oh Manuela, you know I'd always love you." Dorothea said casually batting her lashes

"Yes I know." She sighed as Dorothea frowned.

'My charm needs work.' She thought before Balthus made his appearance.

"I'm here! Had to handle some things!"

"Mm." Yuri said flashing him a look as Balthus coughed looking away.

"Good. Seems we're all here. Let's get- where in the heavens is Lorenz?" Manuela asked.

"Beats me. Last I saw him was with Claude."

"Oh! Are they together yet?"

"Lorenz and Claude? No way. Lorenz is waaay too uppity to be into Claude."

"You never know. Felix hates you but I'm sure there's chemistry there."

"Hey hey! Felix doesn't hate me! He just... Dislikes me from time to time."

"No. I think hate was the appropriate word." Lorenz spoke making his appearance.

"And who's ass did you crawl from?" Sylvain taunted.

"Watch yourself Sylvain. I happened to have a lovely date with a lovely young woman."

"Whaaaat?" Everyone asked in unison as Lorenz smirked proudly.

"Yes. Though she wasn't a noble and it was a one time thing-"

They all collectively groaned and sighed.

Lorenz would never change.

"Lorenz. I hope you didn't say that to her face."

"Why wouldn't I? I am a noble gentlemen after all. I strive to be honest as well."

"What exactly did you say?" Dorothea asked annoyed.

"Well..."

And so, the club began.


	3. Ashe/Yuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri and Ashe catch up and reminisce in the library.

Ashe held his book against his chest softly humming to himself.

The library was relatively empty aside from Linhardt who was, of course, asleep.

"He must've fell asleep doing crest research again." Ashe said softly to himself sitting at a table.

He opened the book and began reading.

He's read it before of course. Several times in fact, but each time he reads it, he learns something new.

"This seat taken?" He heard a familiar voice say and glanced up.

"Oh, no! Go ahead and help yourself." He smiled at Yuri watching him pull out the chair and sit.

"What are you reading?" Yuri asked, resting his chin on his palm.

"Oh! It's just a book on knights! Lonato had one just like it, but I left it with my siblings."

"Mm. How are they doing by the way?"

"Their good. They've written some letters from time to time saying how proud they are of me. I always write back telling them how grateful and thankful I am for them."

"Hm. It's been awhile since I've seen them. They're right for being proud of you friend."

Ashe blushed and quickly shook his head.

"T-thank you, but it's really nothing! I mean, I haven't even become a knight yet!"

"Yet."

"Yes... When I do, then I'll be happy their proud of me. And Lonato.. Oh, I hope I can impress him and make him proud of me too! I owe it all to him."

Yuri listened to Ashe and watched him with a smile.

"Well, I'm sure he would be. I know I am. You've come so far since our old days together."

"Oh, yes. I never got the chance to ask what it's like being Count Rowe's son."

"It's good. He treated me well and I appreciate the things he's done for me."

Ashe smiled at him and took his hand as Yuri went wide eyed, caught off guard.

"That's great! We've both come a long way from our old days of.. Well. Thieving. But I'm glad we're both better people because of it."

Yuri smiled at him a bit tightly and pulled his hand away. Better people? Him? Maybe to Ashe was.

Ashe surely was better. I mean look at him. He's a literal angel. But Yuri? No. Yuri schemes and lies. But he does it to protect the ones he cares about. How could Ashe say something so kind about him?

He cleared his throat and nodded. "Yes, well. I don't know if I'd say all that about myself but for you? Of course. Let's talk some more later, alright Ashe?"

"You got it. Whenever you're ready, I'm here." He smiled as Yuri looked away to hide the small blush he was spotting.

"I'll be looking forward to it friend."


	4. The Noble Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ohoho, nobles you say? Well, come inside!

The three sat at a table under the shade, enjoying tea and each others company.

"Ah, I have yet again proved myself to be better than Edelgard!"

"Oh Ferdinand, do tell!"

"Well, can Edelgard say that she has two best noble friends who strive to be the best they can be? Can she say she belongs to the nobility club?"

"I dare say she can not my dear Ferdinand. This club is a high honor that only us nobles may engage in." Lorenz said sipping his tea.

"Oh, well I do say I agree! I, Constance Von Nuvelle, will rebuild her house and be the best noble woman I can be! Ohoho!" Constance boasted whilst laughing loudly.

"I believe we are the best club in the school. Others are just jealous of our accomplishments. We must plan ways to help out commoners as it is our duty." Lorenz spoke.

"You are right Lorenz! Once Constance restores her house, we'll be even stronger and more capable!"

"Indeed. We'll be cheering you on Constance."

Constance grinned and fanned herself with her purple fan.

"Oh my dear friends! You are ever so kind! Ohoho!"

The nobility club reigns supreme. 

"They're at it again." Claude groaned.

"Ugh! Now we'll have to hear Lorenz boast about himself even more when he comes back!" Hilda complained.

"You two think you have it bad? I'll have to hear Ferdinand day and night now." Edelgard said with a sigh. 

"Well, that is Constance for you. You get used to it." Yuri said.

"I don't mind them. They all seem like good friends. I'm sure they mean no harm." Dimitri said with a pleasant smile.

"Ohh buddy, you'll regret that. Just you wait." Claude said laughing.


	5. Linhardt/Lysithea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Linhardt just wants to nap. Lysithea isn't having it.

Linhardt yawned and stayed tucked under the nice shade of the tree.

He needed a nap.

Despite just having taken one for 3 hours.

While sure that Hubert had been looking for him.

He'd most likely recieve a scolding, but oh well. Sleep came first.

He stretched and was about to close his eyes before he seen his little girlfriend standing over him with a pout.

When had she gotten here?

And why is she pouting in that cute way of hers? She'd hit him if he said that aloud.

"Lysithea." He spoke and yawned again.

"Linhardt, Hubert wants to know where you are. You can get up and see him for yourself."

Linhardt sighed and closed his eyes.

"But that requires effort and energy. As you can see, I'm all burnt out at the moment."

"From what?!" She exclaimed throwing her hands up.

He peaked an eye open and shrugged.

"Sleeping makes me tired. My energy and effort went towards that."

"What? That doesn't even- ugh! Just get up! I don't have time for this!"

Linhardt sat up and looked at her as she crossed her arms.

She had told him of her... Situation.

Well, more like he slyly got it out of her with his ways but details.

"Lysithea." He spoke calmly.

"What?" She asked annoyed. 

He pulled her down onto his lap as she squeaked and blushed.

"L-Linhardt! What are you-"

"Shh." He said and buried his face into her neck.

"Lin.."

"We'll figure it out. I promise. You'll have all the time you'll ever need."

"Lin.." She whispered.

She .. Was so grateful to have him. To hear him say that. Though she may never say all of that aloud.

He didn't treat her like a child, nor did he ever sugarcoat things.

Which she was appreciative for.

But also annoyed with at times.

"Lin.. Thank you." She whispered.

"....."

"Lin?"

"....."

"Linhardt!"

"Zzzz."

"Unbelievable!"

Even so, she loved him.


	6. Edelgard/Constance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard can't get distracted. However, a former noble heiress makes that extremely difficult.

"Edelgard! Would you like to partake in my newest creation?" Constance asked with her eyes sparkling.

She had just made another tea! Haha! This time though, it was a tea meant to allow you to confess your feelings for the one you love the most!

She thought selling this on the market would surely help to improve her status and aid in the reconstruction of her house.

Though... Maybe she should work out the kinks. The tea could have backlash... Ah well! Trial and error am I right?

"Ah.. Constance. This again? Have you taken a sip yourself first?"

"Me? Ahaha! Well, I may have taken a sip or two while creating it yes! However, I would enjoy your opinion my fair empress!"

Fair... Empress?

 _Her_ fair empress?

Edelgard blushed a little then coughed covering it up.

"Ahem. Well I... Perhaps. However Constance, I must warn you that-"

"Nonsense! Just take a sip! I'll even drink some before or after if it'll make you feel better!" She reassured.

She was confident in her abilities.

Especially her magical ones that involved things like this.

Despite their last discussion, she was sure Edelgard would help her achieve her goal... Right?

Edelgard sighed and eyed the cup in her hand before nodding.

"I suppose I could entertain you for a moment. As your friend." She said and took a sip.

Constance waited a moment as she watched Edelgard.

"Well? Do tell me how it tasted!"

"It tasted... Very good actually. I feel like it's as good as my love for you. But I feel that's stronger."

Constance froze as Edelgard went in for another sip.

She.. Hadn't realized her words had she?

No. No! She meant it in a friendly way of course!

What else could she mean? She made it painfully clear she was her friend and nothing more before.

"Constance? Is everything alright? You look quite pale."

"Huh? Oh! Do forgive me! I am fine! I .. Just think I should take my leave! Yes! Thank you! I shall be on my way!"

"So soon? But you just gave me this tea Constance. Don't you want my opinion? Or, at least more of it?"

"No! Er.. Yes! But! I must be on my way! Do tell me later!" She said and quickly left the room!

Edelgard blinked and just stared at where Constance once stood.

What was all of that?

Why had she just run off so quickly?

Edelgard stared at the tea catching her reflection.

The tea was actually good.. So why had she-

She stopped and gripped the cup tightly.

She had confessed her feelings.

Not because she wanted to, but because of the tea.

Surely Constance was.. Uncomfortable? Embarassed? Upset?

Edelgard didn't know.

What she did know was that she could do one of two things:

Continue on as if she never said it and ignore it completely.

Or..

Actually confront Constance about the tea and admit what she heard was right.

But then what would come of it?

She'd have to break her heart... She can't afford to get distracted right now.

She groaned and set the tea aside with a blush painted across her pale cheeks. 

"Oh Constance, what have you done?" She whispered. 

Well. It's now or never she supposes.

But perhaps.. She should talk it out with someone first.

Now.. Hubert or Ferdinand?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw your comment and here you go! I love Constance with all my being, so I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did!


	7. Hapi/Ingrid/Petra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio engage in a fun eating battle.

Hapi sat at the table with Ingrid and Petra.

Ingrid was engaged in a battle with Hapi for who could eat the most food.

Except neither of them actually mentioned wanting to battle. 

You see, it just sort of... Happened.

Petra watched on in curious silence as her girlfriends shoved food into their mouths.

"I think I will be joining as well." She said and grabbed some bread stuffing it into her mouth.

Ingrid and Hapi looked at her, then at each other, then at her again.

"Wut iz da matta?" Petra asked with her mouth full.

Ingrid and Hapi choked before swallowing and laughing. 

"W-what are you doing?" Hapi asked covering her mouth while holding her stomach.

"I d-" Petra stopped and swallowed then spoke.

"I do not be understanding what you mean? I was doing as you two were doing."

"Stuffing your mouth?" Ingrid teased licking her finger free of crumbs.

"I believe so? You two looked to be in enjoyment! Was that not correct?"

"No no it was I guess? I mean it just kinda happened ya know?" Hapi said dusting her hands off.

"I am seeing. Will we be doing it again?

"Maybe. You did look pretty uh.. Cute." Ingrid said with a small blush.

"Awe babe, you made Ingrid blush."

"I did! You will be - Uh. You are looking very cute Ingrid."

Ingrid shook her head and blushed some more looking at her two girlfriends.

"You two.. You're lucky I love you."

"We love you too babe."

"Will we be doing the sexy tonight in celebration?"

"Petra!"


	8. Ghost Hunters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang explore ghosts. Or do the ghost explore them?

Ashe shuddered and mindlessly held onto Caspar's arm as Lysithea held onto his arm, who was holding onto Linhardt's arm.

Who was, of course asleep.

Per usual. "R-remind us why we're doing this again?" Ashe asked glancing around.

"Because ghost can get a nice butt whooping just like everyone else! If it's a fight their looking for, I'll give it to them!" Caspar exclaimed loudly.

"C-Caspar! Quiet down!"

"Oh please! We ain't afraid of no ghost! Are we Linhardt?!" Caspar asked looking at him.

"Zzzz."

"See! He agrees!"

"He's asleep!"

"Yeah and that's how he says he agrees when he's asleep!"

"How would you even know that?!" Lysithea asked glaring at him.

Why was she even here?!

She honestly just wanted some sweets! Yet she always seems to end up in the weirdest positions when she does!

"Because I'm his best friend duh. Besides, if you guys are scared, I'll protect you with my fist!"

"I-I'm not scared! I'm just... Tired! But if you want to so call protect us and sacrifice yourself then so be it!" Lysithea huffed.

"You guys are babies. Come on." He said as the candle flickered while they walked.

How Linhardt was walking? Well, they suppose it's just his senses or.. Something. Reflexes? Who knows.

The gang continued onward looking around and clinging to each other every so often.

It was silent aside from the stray whispers of the wind from the windows.

"Mm. I should work on research."

"AHHH!" Lysithea and Ashe screamed, quickly holding onto each other tightly.

"Hmm? Did something happen?" Linhardt asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

"D-don't scare us like that you idiot!" Lysithea said embarassed and flushed.

"W-we thought you were asleep!"

"Well, I was for the most part. But I woke up along the way. Sorry for scaring you I guess. I'm going back to sleep." He said and closed his eyes.

"Seriously... How does he do it?" Ashe whispered.

"Beats me! Linhardt is a pretty weird guy!"

"Not as weird as you all being out this late I presume." A new voice said, making Ashe and Lysithea scream and cling to each other once more.

Caspar shivered himself and swallowed. It's the worst thing ever. Scarier than a ghost. But at the same time...

"Hey Hubert." He sighed as Hubert shown himself in the light.

"What are you four doing out this late at night? Not conspiring I hope."

"What? Conspiring? Seriously Hubert? Why would we even waste time with that? We were _ghost hunting._ Duh."

"Ghost hunting." He repeated.

"Yeah? That's what I said. But then you had to come and ruin it." He said as Hubert just smiled.

"Say what you will. You'll all be returning to your rooms at once. Lest you want to see things you shouldn't."

"Is that a threat-"

"O-okay! Night Hubert! Come on guys!" Ashe said quickly 

"What?! No way-" Caspar began, but he was just sadly dragged along.

He groaned as he glanced back seeing Hubert's eerie smile in the flickering light.

They'll finish their hunt next time with no interruptions.

He's sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd always see different variations of ghost hunting in this game when it came to fan art. It was hilarious to me, so here's some in written form!


	9. Bernie/Ignatz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie is a shut in but enjoys painting, writing and creating. Ignatz wanted to be a painter but accepted becoming a knight. Both are at the Academy. Time for romance.

"Oh stupid Bernie! Why do you always do this to yourself?! Now you'll have to sneak past everyone in this stupid school to get back to your room all because you wanted a snack!"

Bernie continued to curse herself as she crept around.

She just wanted a snack!

Really! That's all!

"Maybe I should've just starved." She muttered.

"Um... Are you alright?"

She squeaked and flailed quickly turning.

Ignatz stood looking at her concerned.

"Oh! Oh I see! You've come to murder poor old Bernie huh?! Who set you up to this?! Was it Sylvain because he secretly hated my manuscript despite saying how much he loved it?! Hubert because I keep fainting standing up?! Or maybe it was you all on your own!"

Ignatz sputtered and held his hands up quickly.

"W-what?! No! I would never Bern-"

"No! Just do it and get it over with quickly!"

"I'm not going to kill you Bernadetta! I would never harm you!"

"Stop lying to poor old Bernie! You know you would!"

Ignatz just stared and looked at his feet.

What could he do to show her?

Tell her?

That he wouldn't hurt her?

You see... Ignatz had a bit of a .. Crush on Bernie.

The only person he's told is Raphael and he encouraged him to go for it.

But is now the right time?

He swallowed and shut his eyes for a moment before looking up.

"Bernadetta," He began, trying to keep his tone steady.

"I.. I would never h-hurt you because I like you too much. Do you understand that? I wouldn't hurt someone I care about."

"......"

"....."

"......"

Ignatz looked at her hesitantly as she just stood, looking lost in a daze-

Did she just faint while standing up?

Oh great.

He had caused her to faint.

He caused her to-

"You.. You what?! You like me?! Why?! You're lying! Liar! Trying to catch me off guard huh?! Well it won't happen again! Mark Bernie's words!" She declared, pointing a finger at him then walked off.

Ignatz sighed and put a hand over his face.

At least she had.. Snapped out of it he guessed?

But now he had to prove himself to her.

Prove that he was geniune and meant it.

Well.

If it was for Bernie, it'd be worth it.


	11. Lysithea/Claude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude likes Lysithea. Lysithea refuses to acknowledge it.

"Sithea~" Claude called, hanging upside down.

"Claude! Get down and quit calling me that!" Lyisthea scolded.

Claude chuckled and jumped down booping her nose with a grin.

"But why? It's oh so cute." He teased moving to pinch her cheek but immediately stopped upon her death glare.

'Yeah. I don't want to get into that. I've seen what she did to Death Knight. That's some scary stuff from such a small girl.' He thought. 

Instead, he just opted for a shrug and placed his hands behind his head.

"Did you need something Lysithea?" He asked geniunely curious.

She shook her head and crossed her arms looking at the ground for a minute.

"No.. Hilda was just.. Looking for you."

"Hilda?"

"Yeah." Lysithea mumbled, puffing her cheeks out.

Claude placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"Will you be here when I come back?" He asked shocking her.

"What? No! Of course not! Why would I be? I don't have time to stand around and wait for you! Just go to Hilda. I'm sure she can entertain you better than I can."

Claude hummed at that and looked at the sky.

"Hmm. Maybe. But even so, I like being around you more. I mean I like you after all."

"Yeah. Whatever." Lysithea said ignoring her blush.

Yes. She knew about his weird feelings for her of all people.

She'd never return it though. Not when she has such a short life. She'd never do that to him.

She's too busy anyways.. And she'd never outwardly admit she likes him.

"I'll see you later." She said instead and walked away.

Claude watched her with a small glint in his eyes.

One day, he'd sweep her off her feet. 

He knew he would.

He's not a genius tactician for nothing after all.

But for now, he'd go and see Hilda.

"Wonder what it is this time." He mumbled twirling his arrow with a small smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some Claude/Lysithea per requested! Hope you enjoyed!


	13. Constance/Hapi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Constance Von Nuvelle shall restore House Nuvelle to it's former glory! After she stops being a flustered mess first.

Constance fanned herself quickly trying to keep her face out of view of Hapi.

She was flustered beyond belief and it was all because Hapi had to go and be... Hapi!

"Coco? You okay?" Hapi asked glancing toward her (well, more so her fan).

"Ahaha! W-why wouldn't I be okay Dear Hapi? It is not as if I am trying to hide my face from you, how absurd!"

Hapi stretched and rested her hands in front of her.

"I didn't say you were Coco... But now, I want to see that pretty face of yours."

Constance squeaked and fanned herself quicker, her face red and herself tongue tied.

Why, she never! How could Hapi just say things like that without considering _Conatance's_ feelings?! 

"D-do not say things aloud like that without meaning my dearest Hapi! That is heavily inappropriate and could be taken in a romantic way!"

Hapi just stared and blinked.

".... Coco, we're dating." She deadpanned as Constance lowered her fan slightly.

"Yes! But it is still ever embarassing!"

"Would you rather I stop?"

"What?! No! I would rather you not! I dare say I enjoy your words!"

"Oh?" Hapi asked moving closer and closer with each word.

"Well of course my dear Hapi! It's just the fact that we should act proper!"

"Hm. Proper." Hapi said just as Constance completely lowered her fan.

"Yes, indeed. Proper. You see, as the one who will restore House Nuvelle to its former glory..."

Hapi was listening, she was!

But she was also eyeing Constance's lips.

Those smooth, perfect lips that could go on talking for hours and hours...

Hapi found herself leaning in, and eventually laid a kiss on Constance's lips, immediately making her go red and quiet.

"H-HAPI!" She shouted and placed her hands on her lips then quickly turned away.

She was kissed while talking!

It's not like it hasn't happened before but.. Hapi's lips were so nice and she had to be refined before she-

"Your lips are nice Coco."

She she squeaked and covered her face.

Well, she could deal with that she supposes.

But still.

She needs to work on how flustered she gets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One order of flustered Constance with Hapi delivered!


	14. Ashe/Petra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now in Brigid, Ashe and Petra have become closer.

Ashe smiled and waved to his fellow knights while heading to Petra's room.

Ever since he came to Brigid, he's learned so many things!

Mainly the fact that less clothes was, indeed, much better due to the scorching heat.

How Petra managed to survive it he still had yet to know.

He's also learned more of the language via Petra and her friendly staff.

It makes him feel proud. 

He is proud.

He'll write a letter to his siblings the moment he has time to tell them of his experience.

Maybe, just maybe, they can come to Brigid too to visit at some point.

The door swung open before Ashe had the chance to knock.

Petra was standing with a bright smile on her face, adorned in traditional tattoos and beautiful garments. 

"Ashe! You have been coming! - Er, you have come." Petra corrected herself as Ashe smiled.

"I have. I wanted to talk to you about some things I seen in town today. I was thinking we could go on a stroll there together when we're both free."

Petra stared and let a small blush creep up on her cheeks.

"Yes, I believe that will what I am looking forward to. We will be having the fun."

"Perfect. It's a date." Ashe said with confidence as Petra blinked.

A date-

A date.

She smiled and just nodded stepping aside to let him in.

"It will be a date Ashe." She spoke. 

Yes, a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per request! I hope you enjoy it! Maybe I'll do a part 2?


End file.
